drachenzahmen_leicht_gemachtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dart, Springer und Raffrenner
Die drei Tag-Nacht-Babys Dart (engl. Dart), Springer (engl. Pouncer) und Raffrenner (engl. Ruffrunner) sind die Hybrid-Kinder von Ohnezahn und seiner Partnerin. Aussehen Dart, das einzige Weibchen unter den Geschwistern, hat eine überwiegend schwarze Schuppenfarbe. Bauch, Unterkiefer, Füße und Nasenspitze sowie die Ränder ihrer Ohrenplatten und hinteren Schwanzsegel sind weiß. Sie hat auch als einziges der Geschwister blaue Augen. Darts Bruder Raffrenner ist die andere, großteils schwarze Tag-Nacht. Bei ihm sind ebenfalls Bauch Füße und die Ränder der hinteren Schwanzsegel weiß. Die beiden Fortsätze zwischen den Ohrenplatten, die Ränder der vorderen Schwanzsegel und die Zacken entlang des Rückens sind ebenfalls weiß. Raffrenner hat grüne Augen. Springer ist großteils weiß. Sein Bauch und seine Füße haben, wie bei Tagschatten, eine leichte grau-blaue Farbe. Springers Zacken am Kopf und Rücken, die Spitzen seiner Ohrenplatten und die Innenseite seiner hinteren Schwanzsegel sind schwarz. Wie sein Bruder hat auch er grüne Augen. Besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|300x300px|Springer und Raffrenner haben dem Bild Flügel hinzugefügt Springer und Raffrenner können zeichen, was sie wahrscheinlich von ihrem Vater abgegukt haben. Raffrenner scheint von den drei Tag-Nächten am wenigsten Ausdauer zu haben. Springer ist von den Geschwistern derjenige, der die besten Verstecke beim Spielen findet. Dart beobachtet ihre Umgebung viel und ist besonders aufmerksam und scharfsinnig, dafür, dass sie noch so jung ist. Charakter thumb|left|300x300px|Die drei jungen Drachen erkunden Neu-Berk Alle drei Tag-Nächte sind sehr verspielt, erkundungsfreudig und stellen gerne Unsinn an. Sie treiben sich dabei nicht selten auf umliegenden Inseln ohne Erlaubnis und Aufsicht ihrer Eltern herum. Werden sie dann schließlich von den erwachsenen Schattendrachen gefunden, versuche sie sich gegenseitig die Schuld zu geben, um keinen Ärger zu bekommen. Die drei scheinen auch ihren Einfluss auf andere Babydrachen zu haben, lassen sich aber auch von anderen zu Unfug anstiften. Die Tag-Nächte sind auch nicht so scheu wie ihre Mutter und nähern sich Menschen ohne große Furcht. Gleiches scheint aber auch bei anderen Drachen zu gelten. Die Tag-Nächte treiben sich auch in Revieren von gefährlichen Drachen wie Todsingern herum, ohne sich der Gefahr bewusst zu sein. Dart ist von den Tag-Nächten die freundlichste und etwas ruhiger als Raffrenner und Springer. Sie ist absolut furchtlos gegnüber Fremden. Dart scheint unter den Geschwistern das Sagen zu haben. Wenn sie ihre Brüder zu etwas auffordert - meist sollen sie etwas unauffälliger sein, dann hören die beiden in der Regel auf sie. Raffrenner ist leicht zu begeistern und macht unter den Geschwistern am häufigsten Ärger, ist aber auch am schnellsten erschöpft. Wenn er müde ist und nicht in Bewegung bleibt ist er ständig am einnicken und schlafen. Die beiden Jungs scheinen dauerhaft am Spielkämpfen zu sein. Auftritte Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht - Die guten alten Zeiten thumb|300x300px|Die Tag-Nächte mit ihren Eltern in der Geheimen Welt Dart spielt am Strand während ihr Vater etwas entfernt Hicks in den Sand zeichnet. Das Tag-Nacht-Mädchen wird aber auf das Bild aufmerksam und nähert sich. Springer und Raffrenner sind gerade mitten in einem Spielkampf, als sie auch das Bild bemerken und es sich ebenfalls ansehen. Die beiden Jungs fügen noch Flügel hinzu, doch diese gefallen Ohnezahn nicht. Er entfernt sie wieder, erweitert das Bild aber weiter. Während die Kinder sich das neue Bild ansehen, beschließen ihre Eltern weiter zu ziehen und rufen ihren Nachwuchs zu sich. Raffrenner und Springer folgen ihnen, Dart bleibt noch einen Moment länger bevor sie dem Rest ihrer Familie ebenfalls folgt. In der Nacht, als der Rest der Drachenfamilie schläft, sitzt Dart wieder vor der Zeichnung und betrachtet sie. Dann kommt ihr eine Idee, und sie weckt ihre Brüder. Die beiden fangen aber sofort wieder an zu Kämpfen und müssen schnell von Dart zur Ruhe aufgefordert werden. Sie führt ihre Brüder zu dem Bild und macht deutlich, dass sie die gezeigte Insel erkunden möchte. Springer und Raffrenner sind sofort begeistert. Die drei Tag-Nächte verlassen araufhin unbemerkt die Geheime Welt. Nachdem die drei jungen Drachen die ganze Nacht geflogen sind, macht sich bei Raffrenner seine Erschöpfung bemerkbar. Er verliert an Höhe und muss von Springer aufgefangen werden, damit er nicht abstürtzt. Doch am Horizont wird Neu-Berk langsam sichtbar und die Drei schaffen auch noch den Rest der Strecke. thumb|left|300x300px|Die Tag-Nächte entdecken das Dorf Endlich auf der Insel angekommen wird als erstes der Schnee untersucht. Springer und Raffrenner beginnen sofort sich gegenseitig damit abzuwerfen, doch Dart fordert sie wieder auf sich zu benehmen. Zusammen nähern sie sich dem Dorf und schleichen sich unter die Bühne. Die drei Tag-Nächte schauen durch eine Falltür auf die Oberseite der Bühne und entdecken ein Kostüm, das einem Nachtschatten sehr ähnelt. Doch Springer und Raffrenner erschrecken sich davor und ziehen sich zurück, während Dart es sich genauer ansieht. Da fällt ihr ein Mensch auf, der dem gezeichneten Bild ihres Varters ähnlich sieht. Doch bevor sie sich nähern kann, wird sie von ihren Brüdern zurück unter die Bühne gezogen. Die Tag-Nächte verlassen das Dorf wieder, doch laufen einem Schaf über den Weg. Die drei sind etwas verunsichert von dem unbekannten Tier und gehen vorsichtig und so weit entfernt wie möglich an ihm vorbei, bevor sie auf einen Felsvorsprung fliegen, um das Treiben im Dorf weiter beobachten zu können. Als es langsam wieder dunkel wird, werden die drei Jungdrachen aber schließlich von ihren Eltern aufgespürt und bekommen Ärger. Doch kurz darauf beginnt ein Theaterstück in Neu-Berk und die Drachen werden abgelenkt und sehen dem Stück gespannt zu. Abgesehen von Raffrenner, der immer wieder von Müdigkeit überwältigt wird und einnickt. Als das Stück endet, verlässt die Drachenfamilie Neu-Berk wieder und kehrt in die Geheime Welt zurück. Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 3 - Die geheime Welt Circa zehn Jahre nachdem die Drachen in die Geheime Welt gezogen sind, reisten Hicks mit seiner Frau Astrid und ihren beiden Kindern Zephyr und Nuffink mit einem Boot zum Eingang der Geheimen Welt. Ohnezahn erkennt Hicks erst, nachdem er ihn beschnuppert, begrüßt seinen alten Freund dann aber freudig. thumb|300x300px|Die Tag-Nächte fliegen mit ihrem Vater Daraufhin fliegen Hicks, Astrid und die Kinder auf Ohnezahn und Sturmpfeil durch die Luft. In den Wolken taucht auch Ohnezahns Freundin auf, zusammen mit drei Tag-Nacht-Babys. How to Train Your Dragon - Snoggletog Log Die drei Tag-Nächter lassen sich zu Snoggletog auch ab und zu mal in Hicks Haus blicken. Dragons - Aufstieg von Berk Die drei Tag-Nächte sind in Aufstieg von Berk spielbare einzigartige Drachen. Wie bei den Dreseln werden sie durch Stufenaufstieg nicht älter dargestellt. Dragons - Titan Uprising Die Tag-Nächte sind zur Zeit nicht im Spiel erhältlich, jedoch wurden sie auf dem Hintergrundbild in einer speziellen Quest abgebildet. School of Dragons thumb|300x300px|Die Tag-Nächte mit ihrer Mutter Die drei Tag-Nächte sind in School of Dragons spielbar. Wie in Aufstieg von Berk werden sie aber immer als Jungtiere dargestellt. Nachdem Ohnezahn seine Babys Hicks und dem Spieler vorgestellt hat, fühlen sich die Tag-Nächte unter den Wikinger richtig wohl. Dart, Raffrenner und Springer stellen dabei allerlei Unfug an. Wenn sie nicht die anderen Babys auf Neu-Berk zu weiterem Unsinn anstiften, treiben sie sich auch in Berk herum, spielen auf umliegenden Inseln oder gehen Schwimmen. Beziehungen Ohnezahn und seine Partnerin Die drei Tag-Nächte haben ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihren Eltern und hören auf sie, wenn sie gerufen werden. Doch das geht nur solange gut, bis Ohnezahn und seine Partnerin sie auch wirklich im Blick haben. Die jungen Drachen laufen von Zuhause weg und erkunden die Gegend ohne Aufsicht, wenn sich ihnen die Gelegenheit dazu bietet. Dart, Springer und Raffrenner sind von den Flugkünsten ihrer Mutter beeindruckt und wollen auch so wie sie durch die Lüfte sausen können. Babydrachen Die Tag-Nächte sind sehr charismatisch und können andere Drachenbabys zu Unsinn anstiften. Die anderen Drachenbabys scheinen auf niemanden zu hören außer den Tag-Nächten. Auch Fischfleisch ist unter den jungen Drachen, die mit den Tag-Nächten spielen. Sturmpfeil Die Tag-Nächte können stundenlang mit Sturmpfeil verstecken spielen. Der Nadder kann nur manchmal nicht mit der unerschöpflichen Energie der Kleinen mithalten. Wolkenspringer Wolkenspringer beaufsichtigt die Tag-Nächte ab und zu, damit ihre Eltern etwas Erholung bekommen. Die Kleinen sind auch bei ihm sehr energiegeladen, was er aber die meiste Zeit toleriert. Taffnuss Thorston Die Drei lassen sich von Taffnuss ins Revier eines Todsingers führen, um nach einem Spielzeug zu suchen, das er versteckt hat. Taffnuss bezweckt damit den drei schon in jugen Jahren die Gefahren der Welt zu lehren. Die Tag-Nächte scheinen sich aber keiner Gefahr bewusst zu sein. Raffnuss Thorston Raffrenner lässt sich von Raffnuss leicht dazu bringen Streiche zu spielen. Er ist Raffnuss Liebling unter den Tag-Nächten. Sie hofft, dass er eines Tages ein guter Anhänger Lokis wird. Astrid Hofferson Astrid beaufsichtigt die Spiele der Tag-Nächte mit Sturmpfeil. Dart scheint sich besonders gut mit Astrid zu verstehen. Eret, Sohn von Eret Die drei Tag-Nächte werden auch manchmal von Eret überwacht und gehen zusammen schwimmen. Raffrenner scheint Eret besonders gerne zu haben. Trivia * Sie wurden bisher nur als Babys gezeigt. * Wie ihre Mutter sind auch die Tag-Nächte wilde Drachen, aber anders als der Tagschatten, der deswegen keinen Namen bekommen hat, wurden die Drei benannt. * Die Funkos der Babys trugen kurzzeitig die Namen Sherece (für Dart), Allison (für Raffrenner) und Stephanie (für Springer). Quellen * Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 3 - Die geheime Welt * Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht - Die guten alten Zeiten * How to Train Your Dragon - Snoggletog Log * Dragons - Aufstieg von Berk * Dragons - Titan Uprising * School of Dragons en:Night Light Hatchlings Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Drachen (Film) Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Angriffsklasse Kategorie:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 3 (Charaktere) Kategorie:Männliche Drachen Kategorie:Weibliche Drachen